


Washing Away the Fear

by danversdanger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x19, F/F, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversdanger/pseuds/danversdanger
Summary: Takes place right after 2x19. Maggie and Alex come home, and Alex has to deal with the consequences of her kidnapping.





	Washing Away the Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic, it's very short, and English isn't my first language, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways! I hope this hasn't been done before. Please don't hesitate to leave me a comment telling me what you liked/didn't like about this! You can find me on Tumblr @ danverslena.

It had been a few hours since Maggie and Alex had come back from the DEO, after the whole Alex-being-kidnapped-and-nearly-dying thing. Once everybody there was done hugging Alex, making sure she was okay and telling her how relieved they were that she was back, the couple had decided to go back to Alex’s place to rest, the past two days having been emotionally draining and the past nights sleepless. 

As soon as they got to Alex’s apartment and Maggie closed the door behind them, the two women were able to let their masks fall down, the ones that they had been trying their best to keep on in front of their friends. Maggie had nearly ruined her career as a detective by letting her emotions control her, and neither of them were really the oversharing type. But when they were together, there were no secrets, no dissimulations, no lies. 

Maggie put the keys down on the kitchen counter, and then she turned around and looked at Alex. Her girlfriend was already staring at her, teary-eyed.

« Oh, baby », Maggie said, stepping forward with her arms open to welcome her girlfriend in a warm embrace.

« I really… I really thought I was going to die back there. That I was going to lose everything. Lose you. Without even having said— »

Maggie pulled her close and put her head on Alex’s shoulder. « Hey, hey, everything is okay now. We’re together. » She pulled back slightly to smile at her girlfriend. « And come on, did you really think that I was gonna let you die in there? I mean, first of all, your badass sister and I will always be there to rescue you, and besides, if you get killed one day, which you won’t because you are a fabulous immortal warrior goddess, I sure hope it won’t be because of some whiny straight guy ».

Alex let out a genuine laugh. Her eyes were glittering as she smiled down at Maggie.

« I know I’ve already said it now, but— Really, I want you to know that I love you, Maggie Sawyer, and that I always will, and that I will cherish every day of my life that has you in it. »

Maggie grinned at her. « Aww, Danvers is getting sappy again, would you look at that ! » They both smiled as Maggie gently took her girlfriend’s face in her hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. « I love you too. And I meant every single thing I said through that speaker. Now come on, you should get some rest. »

They layed down on Alex’s couch, and after a couple of minutes, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, each of them holding on tightly to the woman they loved.

———————————————————————————————————————

Maggie was the first one to wake up. She got up quietly and stretched, checking the time on the clock hanging on the wall. 6pm. They had spent four hours sleeping, and they were supposed to meet up at Kara’s house for dinner, with James, Winn, J’onn J’onnz and Eliza, to celebrate the return of their beloved sister, friend, and daughter. 

Maggie knelt down in front of the sofa, putting her hand on Alex’s cheek and stroking it tenderly. « Babe, it’s time to get up. »

Alex opened her eyes slowly, letting out a low hum. After a few seconds, she jumped up the couch in excitement, pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

« You’ll never guess what my dream was about ! » She paused, waiting for Maggie to try and guess anyways.

« Umm, you dreamt… about the delicious vegan burger that we’re gonna have at your sister’s place tonight ? » Maggie answered with a laugh.

« No ! I dreamt that we got a dog ! » Alex was beaming. « It was, you know, one of those big, white, russian dogs ? The ones with the really soft fur and who always seem to have a smile on their face ! A samoyed !!! »

Maggie giggled at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm. « I always took you for a golden retriever type of gal. So, did our dog have a name ? »

Alex’s brows furrowed as she was concentrating, trying to remember the dream. « No, I don’t think so… We’ll have to come up with one without the help of my subconscious. Wait, you were serious about us getting a dog, right ?»

Maggie put her arms around Alex’s waist and looked up at her. « Of course I was. We should get several dogs. Have you heard of this couple that gets a dog for every year they’ve been together ? »

Alex chuckled. « Yeah, I have. Sounds like the dream. »

« Hmm, we’ll have to look into that then. » Maggie replied. « But for now, I think we should probably go shower before heading out. »

Alex’s smile dropped. « Um, yeah, you’re right. »

Maggie pulled back a little. « Mind if I go first ? »

« No, no, go ahead », Alex answered looking down as Maggie pressed a kiss to her cheek.

« Okay, I won’t be long. »

Alex sat down on the couch as soon as Maggie left the room. Her head was spinning a little, and she had to grab the fabric with both hands to make sure she didn’t completely lose her balance. What was happening to her ? This was ridiculous. She worked for the DEO, being threatened and beaten up and fighting for her life were things she did on a daily basis. And now she was scared of a little water ?

She took a deep breath and got up, making her way to the bathroom. She opened the door quietly, but Maggie kept all her police officer reflexes even when she was at home. Alex heard the water stop right before Maggie’s wary voice asked « Alex ? Is that you ? »

« Yeah, it’s me », Alex answered quietly. « I’m— Is it fine if I get in there with you ? »

Maggie opened the curtain slightly and looked at her girlfriend, concern all over her face. Suddenly she understood, and her face dropped. « Oh god, yes of course. I’m sorry Alex —»

« It’s okay. » Alex took off her clothes quickly and stepped in the shower with Maggie. She trembled a bit when the first drops of water hit her face. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and right then, she felt a warm and comforting hand squeezing her arm. She opened her eyes again and pulled Maggie close against her skin, holding her tightly. Maggie felt Alex’s face rest on her shoulders, and she felt her girlfriend sobbing quietly in her arms as tears streamed down her face, mingling together with the water. Maggie held Alex tighter than she ever had before, and even though Maggie was the smaller one, Alex felt safe in her arms, safer than she had ever felt before.

« Hey, » Maggie whispered. « It’ll be okay. »


End file.
